


A Fortunate Mistake

by lightningstormtc



Series: Light's Hololive Series [3]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Dimension Travel, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstormtc/pseuds/lightningstormtc
Summary: Pavolia Reine is a princess stranded in an unfamiliar worldKureiji Ollie is a zombie haunted by the ghosts of her pastAnya Melfissa is a weapon who recently gained her humanityHow did these three vastly different characters come to find each other? How did their idol career begin? These questions will be answered here
Relationships: Kureiji Ollie & Anya Melfissa & Pavolia Reine
Series: Light's Hololive Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Mistake

A Fortunate Mistake Part One: The Mistake

“Reine-sama!” Princess Pavolia Reine of the Peafowl Kingdom was awoken at the ungodly hour of eight-thirty in the morning by a gentle voice followed by loud knocking. “It’s time to wake up, Reine-sama!”

The princess groaned as she rolled over in her bed. Today was an important day. The finals for the Pavolia Royal Institute of Magic were underway. Reine had completed the athletic and academic finals earlier in the week, leaving only the magical exam. “Coming!” She called as she forcibly dragged herself out of bed, cracking her back. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, walking over to her closet to dress into her school uniform.

Within the next couple minutes, she was dressed in her school uniform, a white dress shirt covered by an ocean blue jacket with the Pavolia insignia inscribed on the chest, a blue tie neatly tied and tucked beneath her jacket. She rolled up her black leggings and slipped on her black dress shoes and fixed her skirt. She looked in the mirror before grabbing her prized possession, a small jewel encrusted hairbrush, gifted to her by her late mother, Pavolia Yutori. Taking a deep breath, she combed her hair, tying it into a ponytail. Once she was one hundred percent sure that everything was in order, she grabbed her bag and opened her door.

“Ah, Reine-sama!” Reine’s personal maid, only known as Hane beamed at the princess. She wore a standard maid outfit, though parts of the outfit usually seen in black were replaced by a deep, navy blue, as the colors of the Peafowl Kingdom were navy blue and white, so it was only natural that the royal family integrated it into their dress code. Hane had puffy, unruly hair that reached down to the middle of her neck and her shining brown eyes and infectious smile lit up the area. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Ah, I’ll just have tea for now,” Reine smiled softly at her maid, holding her hand up as a gesture to signify that she wanted to pass for breakfast. “I do not have an appetite right now. Thank you for the offer, though.”

“I see,” Hane’s smile showed no signs of faltering, even though Reine knew she likely already slaved over breakfast. A twinge of guilt hit Reine, but she genuinely wasn’t hungry. “Perhaps it’s just nerves. I’ll go prepare your tea.”

Reine’s eyes followed the eccentric girl as she made her way towards the kitchen as Reine retreated into her room to see if she forgot anything. As she scanned her room, a small, shiny aquamarine tome caught her attention. Of course! How could she forget that? She picked the stone slab up and hovered her hand over it, a magical circle appearing between her hand and the tome. After making a few movements with her hand, causing the magic circle to shift ever so slightly, two magical circles formed, one by each ear before music started to come out of said magical circles.

“Ah, AKBird33,” Reine commented to herself as she recognized the voices that sang into her ears as she slipped the small tome into her bag. As if on cue, the door opened, revealing Hane with a teacup resting on a small plate.

“Your tea, Reine-sama,” Hane offered the tea to her princess, who smiled softly and took the cup, sipping at the tea.

“Delicious as always, Hane,” Reine said, savoring the complex and savory flavors of the tea, a mixture of herbs that Hane came up with herself. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Reine-sama!” Hane chirped. Although members of some aristocratic families looked down upon familiarity between servants and masters, Reine saw Hane as more of a childhood friend than a servant. Reine finished her tea and set the plate down on her table and smiled at the maid.

“I must get going now,” Reine said, closing her eyes and waving her hand over her head, revealing a majestic array of large feathers that sprouted from her back. “I shall see you later today, yes?”

“Wait, Reine-sama! The king has sent summons for you!” Hane called, causing Reine to stop.

“Fine,” she grumbled. She wanted to fly out of the window, but since the king had summoned her, she had no choice but to meet with him. She stalked out of the door and made her way to the throne room.

* * *

“Your Highness,” Reine knelt respectfully before her father, King Pavolia Peafowl III. Despite being his daughter, Peafowl required her to bow before him like everyone else. Peafowl’s hair and eyes were brown due to the fact that he married into the family and had his name changed when he became king. The silver hair and blue eyes were a dominant trait of the Pavolia family. Technically, only those with that trait shall rule, according to the tradition to Pavolia Peafowl I, but since the only person to combat his rule was a six-year-old Reine when Yutori died, so he remained the king of Peafowl.

“I have tried to harness the power of Hiraitamon for years now,” Peafowl said. Hiraitamon was the family heirloom of the Pavolia family, a beautiful rapier forged by a Grandmaster Blacksmith forged exclusively for the Peafowl family. Only those of the Peafowl blood can use it and it was the true symbol of rulership in the kingdom. Since Peafowl married in, he was unable to use Hiraitamon to its full extent. “Since I cannot use it, I will just hand it to you. I have no use for a useless weapon anyways.”

“Are you giving me leadership of the country, your highness?” Reine asked.

“Watch your mouth, girl!” Peafowl snapped, causing Reine to flinch. He threw a rapier with a blue sheath at his daughter, the weapon landing next to her. “Take this piece of junk and go!”

“Yes, your highness,” Reine grabbed the weapon, gritting her teeth and left the palace. Ever since her mother died, Peafowl did a complete 180, turning from a beloved ruler to a tyrant, as if he were just putting up an act to gain power. She sighed as she took a rune from her bag, storing Hiraitamon into the rune. “Time to go to school.”

* * *

The school was only a five-minute flight from the Royal Palace, so Reine did not have to strain herself in flying over there. As she landed gracefully, she instantly sidestepped, dodging a student attempting to bring her down in a tackle hug. “How many times do I have to ask you not to do that, Ahiru-san?”

The girl stumbled over, making a distinct effort not to fall over before turning around and smiling. “C’mon, Reine-chan! I’m just playing!” The girl wore an identical uniform to Reine, say for her dress shoes being a bit tattered from running and being used for different physical activities. The girl wore a blue beret and had cut most of her hair during a tomboy phase but has since started growing it out again. It wasn’t that she stopped being a tomboy, it was that she realized that shaving her head bald wasn’t exactly the smartest idea.

“Last time you said that you almost got us suspended for filling the entire classroom with dirt,” Reine reminded her friend, causing her to shudder.

“I told you that was an accident!” Ahiru pouted, crossing her arms as they made their way to the exam area.

 _I do_ not _want to have this argument again,_ Reine said to herself. The last thing they needed on the last day of finals was for Ahiru to attempt to _prove_ that she could use military grade earth magic. Apparently, she can, but for some reason, she always loses control of her magic whenever Reine is in the room. “Have you seen Hino-chan?”

“Ah, she said she was going to wait for us ahead, Ahiru replied, completely forgetting her earlier statement. “C’mon! Let’s go!”

“Wait-!” Reine started, but it was already too late. Ahiru grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the exam room.

* * *

“We are _not_ doing that again,” Reine panted, putting her hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath.

“The only reason that we had to run that much was because you refused to use your wind magic to boost us!” Ahiru grumbled, straightening her hair before putting her beret back on.

“That does not justify peeping in the necromancers’ changing room,” Reine shot back, causing Ahiru to blush slightly.

“It’s not like she has anything to-,”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence,” Reine glared at her friend. Although she would go to hell and back for Ahiru, incurring the wrath of the necromancy club’s leader was much worse than any hell Reine could dream up of.

“REINE-CHAN!” Reine had just enough time to straighten her knees when a student barreled into her. Reine had to use a bit of wind magic to make sure she didn’t fall over. She didn’t need to show up to her final with dirt all over her clothes.

“Good morning, Hino-chan,” Reine pushed the fire bird off before she could spontaneously combust into flames again. Hino was a bubbly girl with way too much energy. She had orange hair that went down to the top of her shoulders and a tendency to burst into flames. “Are you ready for the finals?”

“You bet!” Hino’s fist shot up. “I learned this super cool forbidden spell over the weekend-,”

“Which you will not be using during the exam.”

“Which I will totally _not_ use during the exam.”

Reine massaged her temples as the sarcasm practically oozed from her friend. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Nice, Hino-chan!” Ahiru laughed.

“Don’t enable her!” Reine snapped.

As the three started to settle into their normal banter, the bell rang.

“You two better not destroy anything,” Reine sighed as she hosted her bag over her shoulder. “I won’t be there to bail you out this time.”

“No promises!” The two girls chirped in unison. Reine groaned as she went to the testing area.

* * *

“Pavolia Reine-sama,” Reine entered the exam room, which was a classroom repurposed into a magic testing room with a transparent wall in between the examiner’s desk and the rest of the room, and a large magic circle in the middle of the room. The Headmaster hired fresh examiners as to remain unbiased during the exam. “Are you ready to take the magical exam?”

“Yes, I am,” Reine said confidently, releasing some of her magical energy in preparation. She tried her best to exude confidence and elegance in her appearance, as that was how the royal family needed to be in the real world. Confident and elegant.

“Please perform the four basic spells of your element,” A male examiner said. Reine nodded and closed her eyes and started going through the words in her head. Without uttering a single word aloud, wind started to swirl from beneath her. Reine could hear excited muttering coming from the examiners. Wordless spell casting was an advanced technique that was usually only used by professionals in a certain element, solidifying the fact that Reine was in fact a prodigy. As the wind stopped, Reine held her finger in front of her. She stared intently at her finger, attempting to focus the wind into one point. After a couple seconds of inactivity, a small yet visible ball of wind formed just above her finger. After sustaining the ball for five seconds, Reine let the wind disperse. She concentrated again, trying to focus the wind into a larger point. Soon, a visible spiral of wind coated her finger. This spell was usually used to coat weapons to enhance their abilities, but students would practice on things like sticks. Only advanced students would coat their body parts, as it had to potential to be risky. Lastly, she concentrated the wind to her feet. The wind started to spiral beneath her feat with increasing intensity until she started floating a couple inches off the ground. She sustained it for ten seconds, causing gasps among the examiners as she passed the seven second mark before gently letting herself land.

“Excellent, Reine-sama,” a female examiner said as they finished writing their notes. “Now perform one spell of your choice in your secondary element.”

Reine smiled. She had been preparing a spell for this particular part of the exams. Gathering the humidity in the room, she used the wind to push the water particles to the top of the room, causing a cloud to form. After a few seconds, droplets started to fall from the cloud, making it rain quite literally. Reine then created a spiral directly above her to deflect any raindrops that came her way. The sounds of pens on paper could be heard through the rain as the examiners wrote down their notes. When the rain stopped, the examiners talked amongst themselves for a while.

“This is simply astounding,” the last examiner, a tall male remarked. “For the last part, please activate the magic circle on the floor.”

Reine looked down at the magic circle. This magic circle was unlike anything she’s seen in class. “Excuse me, examiners. I am afraid I was not taught this in class.”

“This part of the exam was designed to test your adaptability,” the tall examiner said, earning confused looks from other two examiners, but they decided to let it go.

Reine nodded. She had never heard of anything like this, even from her father the king, but it made sense to have a surprise problem. Mages were required to be able to activate any magic circle, even if they have never seen it before. She channeled her magic energy into it, studying the design of the circle and leading the magic throughout it in a single line, darting through the intricate twists and turns of the circle. For the first few moments, nothing happened, but after a short while, purple electricity started to spark from the magic circle.

“Something isn’t right,” the female examiner said, rubbing her chin. “We need to stop this now.”

“No,” the tall examiner’s lips twisted into a cruel smile as he flicked his wrist, slitting the female examiner’s throat with a wind blade, cause Reine to gasp, cutting off her magic flow as red filled her vision. “Everything’s going just as planned.”

The other examiner summoned a fireball, but the tall examiner used a wind blade to behead the poor man. Reine backed away as the tall examiner looked at her with twisted, depraved eyes, blood spattered over his face and clothes. “Long live the rebellion,” the examiner said, cutting the barrier and sending his magical energy into the circle, causing it to overload. Reine let out a scream as a purple flash of light enveloped her vision before the darkness consumed her.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohayollie!

A Fortunate Mistake Part Two: Encounter

_“Witch!”_

_“Burn her!”_

_“Hang her!”_

_“Monster!”_

_“Good riddance!”_

_“Please. Don’t leave me.”_

Ollie woke with a start, sweat pouring down her face. She wildly looked around, panic in her eyes. Where was she? What was going on? It took a couple minutes for Ollie to calm down and regain her thoughts. _Calm down, Ollie,_ she thought to herself. _You’re with Ramen Guy. It’s been two weeks. You are going to become the number one zombie idol. You_ are _the number one zombie idol._ Ollie had to remind herself of things like this from time to time. The past two weeks since she’s been raised from the dead have been such a huge culture shock and she was still processing all of it two weeks later. She sat up, her frown twisting into a huge smile. Death? Who was she but some hot chick who was completely out of her league? She was the ~~only~~ number one frickin’ zombie idol in the world. Nothing is going to stop her now. “OHAYOLLIE!”

* * *

“Good morning Ollie,” Ramen Guy was behind the counter as usual, but he was wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. Honestly, this was the first time Ollie saw Ramen Guy wear anything other than his uniform. “How did you sleep?”

“Sup, Ramen Guy!” Ollie chirped; her bad dreams long forgotten. “I slept alright! What’s with the weird clothes? Are you going somewhere? Can I come? Please?”

“For the last time, Ollie,” Ramen Guy sighed, but a smile started to blossom from his face. “My name is-,”

“Doesn’t matter!” Ollie cut in. She had no intention of learning Ramen Guy’s name, but she did this more out of endearment than spite. She liked calling him Ramen Guy. Calling him by his real name would just be… odd. “You’ll always be Ramen Guy to me.”

“If you insist, Ollie,” Ramen Guy said, the smile not leaving his face. “I’m going to be going out today. I have… things to do… I left some money in the back. Feel free to spend today outside but be careful. A lot of people aren’t too kind to zombies.”

“I know!” Ollie had come to grips with being different from everybody. Apparently, other magical creatures and humanoids like werewolves and vampires existed but most of them stay hidden from the public, as humans weren’t fond of people different from them. According to Ramen Guy, there was a movement where magical beings tried integrating themselves into society, but they were beaten back into hiding. Literally. Ollie sympathized with that, considering that she was burned at the stake for being a ‘witch’.

She was fortunate to have run into Ramen Guy, who was rather progressive. “ _Human, zombie, demon or whatever,”_ she remembered Ramen Guy saying when he offered her a room and a job. “ _If someone needs help, they need help. It doesn’t matter where they come from. Any good-hearted person would help if help is needed.”_

Ollie’s smile grew wider as she waved Ramen Guy off. She was happy to have met Ramen Guy. Despite giving her a job, he was perfectly aware of her dream and fully supported it. She skipped over to the back room to see a wad of cash. _What should I buy?_ She thought to herself as she went off to get her bag. Stupid skirts with no pockets. _Oh! I know! That would be perfect!_

* * *

Ramen Guy ran into a building, panting. “Sorry I’m late!” He exclaimed to no one in particular, panting as he put his suitcase on the closest table.

“Agent 85!” A small girl ran out down the stairs and stopped only a few inches away from him, looking up with him with joy and admiration in her eyes. “Welcome back!”

Ramen Guy smiled softly as he met the girl’s eyes. “I’m back, Anya.”

* * *

Reine’s eyes fluttered open in a forest, aches riddling her body. She forced herself up to examine her surroundings. She looked to her right and saw a clearing and some strange buildings in the distance. _What..? Where..?_ Reine shook her head and rubbed her temples, trying to assess the situation. She had no idea where she was, what was going on, or… anything for that matter. Luckily, Peafowl had enough sense to put pockets on their skirts, so Reine checked to see what was in there.

Her precious brush was thankfully unharmed. She had her wallet and examined the inside of it. She wasn’t sure if her Bank Transporter Card worked where she was, but she had a fair amount of cash. She also had the room with Hiraitamon stored safely in it. She put her belongings back into her pocket and let her tail feathers out, channeling her magic. _Time to find some info,_ Reine said to herself as she started to fly.

* * *

Jerry was a normal police officer. He’s been employed in the force for a few months at this point, so when he saw a woman flying though the sky, he panicked. “Holy shit!” He pulled out his gun and fired twice, his hands moving faster than his brain. As a bullet pierced the weird feathers behind the woman and the woman’s leg, he heard a faint scream of pain and fall from the sky. He panicked, as the woman was easily at least a hundred feet up. Did he just commit murder? _Oh my god I killed someone!_ He thought to himself. His mind started to race as he dropped his gun in a panic.

“Hey, nice shot,” He snapped back into his reality when his partner, Jimmy clasped his shoulder.

“Nice shot?!” Jerry looked at his partner with wild and fearful eyes. “I just fucking shot someone!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jimmy smiled at him reassuringly. “There are no laws against shooting witches and monsters. You’ll be fine.”

 _That’s not what I’m worried about,_ Jerry thought to himself as he worriedly glanced in the direction where the woman fell, guilt clawing at him. If shooting innocent people out of the sky was praised in the police force, maybe Jerry wasn’t cut out for it. He joined to fight criminals, not shoot unarmed women. He sighed before looking away. _Maybe I’ll just go to college like a normal person._

* * *

Ollie was humming to herself as she was heading back to the restaurant with a shopping bag full of flour, sugar, eggs, and other things she would need to bake a cake. She wanted to show that she appreciated Ramen Guy for everything he’s done for her. She skipped along, ignoring the crowds literally parting before her. She knew that most people were disgusted by her but whoever only saw her at face value were not people worth thinking about or simping over.

Her singing was interrupted when something crashed down in front of her, causing everyone to run away screaming. She was about to run away too, but she stood there long enough for the dust to settle a bit, revealing an unconscious woman wearing some kind of uniform with feathers sprouting from her back, a hole through one of the feathers, blood pouring out of it. He notices another hole on the woman’s leg, blood pouring out of it. She also hand scrapes all over her arms, legs, and face which Ollie could only assume came from the fall.

 _Beautiful,_ was the first thing Ollie thought, which was concerning, concerning that the first thing she should have thought was _Beautiful woman needs help! Get help!_

It took a couple seconds for Ollie’s ~~dead~~ brain to realize that she needed help, but what should she do? Should she dial 911? No. They wouldn’t help. Same with calling other emergency services. She seethed inside as she thought through her options. Ollie was generally a happy and cheerful zombie, but nothing pissed her off like bigotry. That’s how she died, after all. Her mind whirled until something clicked in her head. Ramen Guy!

_“Any good-hearted person would help if help is needed.”_

She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts before finding one that said: “Ramen Guy (EMERGENCIES ONLY)” and pressed the call button.

* * *

Ramen Guy was currently making lunch as his phone rang. He took it out and saw Ollie’s name with a picture of her freaking out comically while watched an AKB48 music video. He answered it, as he was the one who told Ollie to call him only in emergency situations.

“Hello?” Ramen Guy asked, placing the phone to is ear.

“RAMEN GUY!” Ollie practically screaming through the phone. Ramen Guy had to move his phone a few inches away as to not lose his hearing. “THERE’S A DYING WOMAN WITH WINGS OR SOMETHING! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!”

Ramen Guy turned off the stove. If it was a normal human dying, he would just tell her to call the police or something, but if the woman in question had wings, then he knew that Ollie didn’t have much else of a choice but to call him, considering he was probably the only person she knew who wasn’t a complete bigot. Luckily, Ramen Guy had something most people didn’t: connections. “Bring her in the shop and try your best to help. I’ll be right there.”

He hung up before Ollie could respond. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

Ollie kicked open the door to her room and put the woman on it, making sure to gently lay her feathers as none of them angled awkwardly on the bed. She could always get new sheets as Ramen Guy paid her well. She got a towel and started pressing it on the woman’s wounded leg. She still didn’t know first aid and all the weird stuff Ramen Guy showed her completely flew over her head, but even she knew to put pressure on a wound and to try to stop the bleeding. The feathers weren’t bleeding much, so she decided to focus on the woman’s leg first. She wiped the blood from her thigh and started to press at the wound. That’s when she saw something stick out of it. She thought about what it could be when she remembered when Ramen Guy told her about something.

 _“Humans with guns are very dangerous, even for someone like you,”_ she remembered him saying. _“Guns shoot out little lead rocks called bullets and if you get hit by one, there is a chance the bullet could stay inside the wound.”_

Ollie’s face contorted to one of disgust. Humans have become so volent ever since she died. She looked around, looking for something that she could do about the bullet. Before she could do something, the door burst open, revealing Ramen Guy and someone that looked all too familiar.

_“You having magic does not change my feelings one bit. I love Ollie for Ollie.”_

“Hikari?”

* * *

“Hikari?” Was the first thing Tokino Sora heard from the zombie lady when she entered the room. Sora wondered why that was the first thing to come out of the zombie girl’s mouth. She indeed knew a Hikari, as her grandmother had that name. Maybe it had been a coincidence? She had to ask her grandmother later on.

“This is Tokino Sora, one of the best healers I know,” Yagoo introduces her. “Sora-san, this is Kureiji Ollie, someone I’ve been working with for the past couple weeks.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Kureiji-san,” Sora bowed respectfully in greeting.

“N-nice to meet you too, Hi-Tokino-san” Ollie bowed back, obviously uncomfortable.

Sora then moved towards the woman on the bed. Two bullet wounds, one still puncturing her leg. She moved her hand above the bullet wound on her leg, channeling her magic. A blue light glowed softly from her palm as the spell started to take effect. Sora cast a spell so the target would feel reduced pain. She knew the woman was unconscious, but if she woke up while she was taking out the bullet, that wouldn’t be fun. She moved her other hand towards the wound and concentrated. As she did, the bullet slowly extracted itself from the woman’s leg. After she plucked the bullet from the air and placing it gently on the nightstand, she focused back on the bullet would, moving both of her palms to be a few inches away from the wound. She channeled her magic into a green glow. As her palms started to glow, the wound started to close.

* * *

Ollie looked at “Sora” quizzically as she healed the woman’s wound. That was _her_ magic. Of course, she at that point was the only magic user she knew, but something about Sora’s magic felt distinctly _familiar_. She decided not to pry as she was healing a person right now. Questions could wait.

“Thank you, Sora,” Ramen Guy said as she finished healing the last wound.

“It’s no problem,” Sora replied, giving him a kind smile. God, that smile was familiar. It reminded Ollie of _her_. Of Hikari.

Ollie’s mind started to fall back in time. Hikari’s smiling face. Teaching her magic. Her first kiss. Hikari screaming and crying in protest as Ollie was dragged away. Hikari’s face, tears pouring down her cheeks as the fire was lit.

 _“Don’t cry, Hikari,”_ Ollie remembered herself saying as the flames rose up, a pained smile on her face. _“I’ll be fine. I’m magic, remember?”_

Ollie’s thoughts screeched to a halt when she took a second look at the woman on her bed. Her eyes were open.


End file.
